1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains, in general, to noise shield type multi-layered substrates and manufacturing methods thereof. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a multi-layered substrate having embedded electronic parts which function to absorb and shield noise or leaked magnetic flux generated from circuit patterns, passive components and active components, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, various electronic parts, such as active components and passive components, are mounted and wired on a patterned substrate. With advances in miniaturization and integration of electronic parts, the above mentioned electronic parts are mounted in a printed circuit board. That is, the electronic parts are interposed into a multi-layered substrate, thereby miniaturizing and integrating the substrate.
In this regard, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-93989, there is disclosed an electronic part and a manufacturing method thereof, in which a lithographic resin layer is laminated on a substrate, and then insert parts, such as semiconductor chips, resistors and capacitors, are integrally embedded in the lithographic resin layer. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a lithographic process, comprising forming the lithographic resin layer 1 with a concave recess thereon, mounting an insert part 2 in the recess of the resin layer 1, layering a lithographic resin layer 1c on the resin layer 1, forming a wire 3 on the inserted part 2 through a via-hole, and layering another resin layer 1d on the wire 3. Thereby, the insert part 2 is embedded between the lithographic resin layers 1 and 1c. 
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-111222, there is disclosed a multi-layered substrate stable in temperature changes. As shown in FIG. 2, the multi-layered substrate comprises resin substrate layers 18, 22, 25 and 26 and ceramic substrate layer 11 laminated together. In addition, impedance components 12 through 17 are formed on both sides of the ceramic substrate 11, and an outermost layer of the resin substrate layers is provided with electronic parts 23 and 24.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-176267, there is disclosed an electronic part, a circuit device and a manufacturing method thereof, and a semiconductor device. As shown in FIG. 3, a thin film electronic part 33 having a bump capable of electrically connecting layers is embedded in a substrate 30, whereby embedding of the electronic part and connection of layers are simultaneously realized. Thus, electronic circuit devices, for example, a wiring part 32, an electronic device 36 and a wiring pattern 37 are formed at high density in the substrate 30. In addition, the electronic part 33 has a concave recess having a shape complementary to the bump shape by means of a template, and then an electronic component without an electrode is formed on the template, thereby fabricating the fine bump-attached thin electronic part having excellent properties.
Typically, various electronic parts are mounted in the multi-layered substrate and capped with a resin to miniaturize and integrate the substrate. However, such circuit patterns including power lines, signal lines or ground lines, or passive components (resistors, capacitors, inductors, etc.) and active components (SMD parts, integrated circuits, etc.), mounted in the substrate, are not completely shielded from magnetic field. Thus, due to leaked magnetic flux of the electronic parts including the above circuit patterns or the passive and the active components, neighboring circuit patterns or passive and active components may malfunction, or cross-talk may occur from noise.